


Strangers With a Strange DNA

by Petricor75



Series: Strangers - Post Alien Resurrection Director's Cut [4]
Category: Alien Series
Genre: F/F, Movie: Alien: Resurrection (1997), Movie: Aliens (1986), Post-Movie: Aliens (1986)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petricor75/pseuds/Petricor75
Summary: Call si prende gioco di una Ripley dolorante.Grazie a: AwkwardArtist, GirlWithChakram, Reaperonzolo e Silvietta ^___^
Relationships: Annalee Call/Ellen Ripley
Series: Strangers - Post Alien Resurrection Director's Cut [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999609
Kudos: 2





	Strangers With a Strange DNA

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Strangers With a Strange DNA (English Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251090) by [Petricor75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petricor75/pseuds/Petricor75)



> Alien e i suoi personaggi non mi appartengono.  
> Questa storia è stata scritta senza nessuno scopo di lucro.

"Ouch!", Ripley ritira la mano con uno scatto secco.

"Hey ti ho appena sfiorata!", esclama Call offesa.

"Si, lo so… scusa…", ribatte l'ibrido, "…è che continua a darmi fastidio…", si giustifica, osservandosi la mano col dito mancante.

"Fammi vedere…", le ordina l'androide avvicinandosi, Ripley si sottrae, intimorita. Poi osserva lo sguardo impaziente sul volto dell'altra, alza gli occhi al cielo, in segno di resa, e tende la mano dolente.

Le dita della giovane sfiorano la zona offesa, "Che strano… sembrava guarire in fretta, ma adesso pare quasi che stia regredendo…", osserva con la fronte corrugata. "Quanto ti fa male da uno a dieci?", domanda, ancora concentrata sul dilemma.

"Beh non è costante, a volte non lo sento per niente, a volte…", la frase resta lì, mozzata come il suo mignolo.

Call la osserva, prima attenta, poi divertita, in attesa, quando realizza che la donna non ha intenzione di proseguire, sorpresa da un senso di tenerezza, non può fare a meno di sghignazzare.

"Cazzo ridi?!", esclama l'altra sbalordita. Una mano calda le si posa delicatamente sulla guancia.

"Sei impossibile! Non puoi proprio ammettere che ti faccia un male cane, eh? Cos'è, hai paura che ti dia della ficosa?", risponde l'androide seguitando a ridacchiare con sguardo tenero. "Vieni con me.", le ordina voltandosi in direzione del piccolo laboratorio e trascinandola con sé afferrandola per l'altra mano.

"Ok, mi fa un male cane, va bene?", ammette Ripley lasciandosi tirare controvoglia.

"Lo sapevo!", esclama vittoriosa l'androide. "Ficosa!", scherza lanciandole un'occhiata giocosa e complice.

"Ficosa!", le fa eco l'altra con una smorfia stizzita.

"Voglio fare una scansione, su, metti la mano lì dentro.", il tono di Call, che è tornato serio e concentrato, la lascia interdetta per un attimo, e prima di realizzare che, di nuovo, sembrerà debole, l'androide la incoraggia in tono comprensivo, voltandole le spalle per usare la macchina. "Avanti, amore, ci vorranno solo pochi secondi."

"Perché non mi hai detto nulla quando ha ricominciato a farti male?", la giovane la rimprovera mentre osserva il rendering che si sta formando una riga di pixels dopo l'altra, "Eravamo d'accordo che avremmo condiviso certe informazioni, per comprendere meglio la nostra fisiologia!", seguita con fare professionale.

Ripley soffoca una risatina, divertita, "Si, beh… ma io pensavo ti riferissi a quando, sai… quando siamo a letto…", le sussurra allungandosi per arrivare a portata d'orecchio, sfiorandole di proposito il lobo con fare seducente.

Il brivido che le provoca la distrae dal suo impegno per un secondo, si volta all'indietro con sguardo severo, "Non muoverti…", l'ammonisce incentivando l'ordine con un delicato bacio all'angolo della sua bocca.

"Che succede?", domanda incuriosita Newt saltellando verso di loro. Lancia la sua piovra di peluche sul banco e si arrampica sullo sgabello allungando il collo per guardare il monitor.

Call distoglie lo sguardo dallo schermo, esagera una smorfia tra il divertito e il meravigliato, mentre alza lo sguardo sul clone, poi solleva un sopracciglio con fare saccente, si volta verso la bimba e incrocia le braccia. "Visto? Te l'avevo detto che le sarebbe ricresciuto!", risponde con aria trionfante.

Senza dare alcun peso alla notizia, Newt cambia discorso, "Che vuol dire ficosa?"

"Piagnucolosa, vuol dire piagnucolosa.", le spiega la giovane con fare burlesco, enfatizzando l'aggettivo, occhieggia la donna che ama, lei alza gli occhi al cielo e le fa il verso a beneficio della piccola che risponde ridendo di gusto.


End file.
